


Painting You with my Violin

by Epiphanythejohnlocker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanythejohnlocker/pseuds/Epiphanythejohnlocker
Summary: My very first work. Show me some love.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Painting You with my Violin

John Watson, my flatmate.

He has eyes as blue as the meditarrenian oceans on a summer morning, with a speck of gold he brought back from the Afghan desert , around the edge.

I'd love to stare into them. To see. To observe. To delve into the oceans headfirst never to return, ever. 

I wonder if he would let me. 

Let me? 

You can never truly define the look of his eyes. Emotions... There are a lot of them. Dangerous storms, fiery fires, playful wisps of winds and deep deep depths, so many of them would pass across his oceans of eyes in a flash and be hidden in the sands of the desert in the edge and you would want a life time to catch them. 

Will he ever let me? 

I'm too scared to ask. I paint his eyes with my violin, all too aware of their gaze upon my back from where he is seated near the fireplace.


End file.
